


Worship

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [14]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sauron builds a temple to his master.  Or does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: The Temple of Melkor

Sauron built the Temple of Melkor and he taught men to worship and then he damned them all. He bade them sacrifice men on the altar, to kill their own kind in a show of devotion to Melkor, his master. 

He smiled to himself. What they didn’t seem to understand was that Melkor wasn’t coming back and it was he, Sauron, who was the lord of darkness now and when they bowed before the bloodied altar to the fallen Vala, they really worshipped him instead. 

He was the powerful new god of all evil. He stood to greet his followers.


End file.
